Ferret
by Selene69
Summary: When Draco's turned into a ferret it's up to him to find a way out of it. But when Hermione gets involved in something deeper then just the little spell that changed him, how does everything change? Why is his family changing for just one girl?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These are pointless! It's obvious I don't own it.

Title: Ferret

Summery: When Draco's turned into a ferret it's up to him to find a way out of it. But when Hermione gets involved in something deeper then just the little spell that changed him, how does everything change? Why is his family changing for just one girl?

(A/n) I've had this one for awhile. Please enjoy. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He strolled along the halls. He'd only found a few students out of bed and it didn't matter to him. They'd all gotten detentions for a week. His eyes watched the alcoves and the armor. He wasn't going to mess up being a Prefect.

His ear caught hold of someone moaning. It was a girls voice and one he recognized. He stopped out side an window and sure enough there stood Ginny Weasley. Her robes were pooled on the ground and her shirt was partly removed. Harry Potter had his mouth hooked to her neck and his own robes disheveled. He coughed loudly and both turned to him in surprise.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Detention's for both of you." Harry smirked at him.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I don't think so." Harry waved his wand and Draco felt himself change. Ginny broke down in laughter.

"He's so cute! You should stay a ferret, Malfoy. It suits you!" they walked off down the hall. Ginny's robes left at the scene. Draco looked at himself in the suit of armor and whimpered sadly. He was white with a strip of black down his back. Blue eyes stared at him. He curled up and the foot of the armor and whimpered.

His eyes drooped and he fell into a light sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked down the halls and sighed when she saw Harry and Ginny. They were always out of bed. She tapped her foot and they sprang apart, "Her-Hermione!"

"Fifty from Gryffindor, detentions for you both!" Harry started to laugh.

"You sound just like Malfoy!"

"I should. There are rules about what we take away and what we give. In your case that's exactly what I have to do! He was fallowing the rules." Hermione stopped, "Have you seen him? I was suppose to met up with him so we could trade posts, but he wasn't there and he never misses the meeting point."

Harry nodded, "Yah. We saw him. He walked away after giving us detention. He seemed lost." Ginny nodded. Hermione sighed and shooed them off to bed. She kept walking and turned when she saw robes sitting on the floor. She picked them up and heard a soft whimper. Turning she noticed a small white ball curled next to a suit of armor. A small face was looking at her.

"Hey little guy. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." she lightly scooped him up and noticed it was a ferret. She giggled, "Your so cute! But whose are you? I don't know of anyone having a ferret!" The ferret whimpered and licked her hand. She found this odd, "Well, I guess your mine for now." she put the little guy in her pocket and went to met up with Cho. The girls nodded and Hermione headed to the Prefect bathroom. She set down the robes and took the ferret from her pocket before stripping down and getting in the water.

Draco watched in shock as Hermione uncovered herself and got into the bath. She turned to him and placed him in the water with her, but she held him so he wouldn't drown. She giggled lightly, "I wonder though… what to name you. I can come up with names for dogs and cats, but ferrets? I don't know!" Draco wiggled slightly and crawled up on her shoulders. She smiled as he rubbed against her neck and purred, "I bet you're a boy. So what to name you?"

She sat quietly for a moment, "You remind me of someone." Draco looked at her, "But… I don't think I should name you that. He's so different when it's just him. I like talking to him, but he'd never see me how I see him. I know a bit about him, his family, but we could never be close. It'd be too difficult." Draco touched his nose to her cheek and noticed she was crying. She set him on the side of the bath and got out. She dried off and put back on her robes.

"Come on. We're going to bed. I guess you'll just have to stay in my bed… I don't have a cage." it had been a year since Crookshanks had died and she'd sold all of his things. Draco crawled along her arm and onto her shoulder. It would be a long night for them both.

'_I wonder who she was talking about… I can't believe I just saw Granger naked! Any guy to have her is lucky! Great legs, great chest, great ass._' Draco rubbed against her neck again and purred when she stroked his head. Once in the girls dormitory Hermione change and gave Draco another good look at her body. She slipped into bed and smiled as he curled against her neck and nuzzled her chin. She stayed up for a while just stroking his head and talking softly to him.

When she fell asleep, Draco stretched out and curled against her chest. Both slept soundly that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) I almost feel bad for him. Please reveiw! (bow)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ferret

Summery: When Draco's turned into a ferret it's up to him to find a way out of it. But when Hermione gets involved in something deeper then just the little spell that changed him, how does everything change? Why is his family changing for just one girl?

(A/n) I don't know about this chapter. Please tell me what you think. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Mione?" the girl looked up and smiled at Ron.

"Hi! How are you?" he smiled back, but looked confused.

"I'm good, but… why do have a ferret with you?" Hermione noticed Draco sitting on her shoulder and giggled.

She set him on the table, "I found him! Isn't he cute!" she gave Draco a piece of bacon that he munched on happily. She giggled again, "He's been a sweetheart! I'll keep him if no one reports a missing pet." Ron smiled and reached out to pet the ferret. Draco decided to let him and licked Ron's hand. Ron stroked the little guy on the head and his smiled widened.

"Wow. He's really soft." Hermione nodded and Ron sat next to her. They both kept their attention on the ferret and were ignorant of Harry glaring at the ferret. Ginny didn't remember anything except the great shag Harry had given her, so she thought it was cute and was happy when Draco let her pet him.

"Miss Granger." they looked up to see Snape and McGonagall standing behind her. Snape spoke first, "Have you seen, Mr. Malfoy? He never checked in with Salazar. And no one seems to have found him." Hermione shook her head.

"He didn't check in at the trade either! Harry told me he'd seen him." they looked at Harry.

"He just gave me detention then walked off. I don't know where he went." the ferret crawled up Hermione's arm and rubbed against her neck. She giggled and held him to her chest while kissing his head.

"Miss Granger, the head master would also like to see you about your new pet. He'd like to keep it in his office. Just for today to make sure it's not something harmful." Hermione handed Draco to McGonagall with a sad look on her face. She didn't want to let him go. McGonagall noticed this and smiled, "If he's not harmful you'll get him back. No harm done. If not… I'm sure you'll find another pet more suited to your liking." McGonagall walked from the Great Hall and up to the head masters office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on the Head Master's desk and waited for the old man to come into the room. It was another five minutes before Dumbledore came with Snape and McGonagall in tow. '_This should be fun!_' Dumbledore smiled at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy. I believe you've had quite the night!" Dumbledore waved his hand and Draco fell back in the chair meant for the Head Master with a thump. He was back to his original form. Snape and McGonagall stared at him.

"Um… hi?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"This best stay in the room. I think Miss Granger would be terribly embarrassed to find out you watched her take a bath, rather then a cute little ferret." Draco felt his cheeks darken with a blush. McGonagall looked furious.

"HE DID WHAT!" Draco slid down in the chair.

"I-I'm so-sorry! She picked me up and took me with her! I didn't have a lot of choices. It's not like I wanted to watch, but then she decided to give me a bath and well… I still didn't have much choice. I wasn't gonna bite her, so I was stuck!" Snape was still in shock, but McGonagall was even angrier.

"That was inappropriate behavior!"

"I was a bloody ferret! You act I like raped her!" Dumbledore's laugh made everyone look at him.

"Well, it seems Miss Granger is found of you. Now. Mr. Malfoy, the only problem is that the spell was to strong to reverse so you will be a ferret at night and a human during the day." Draco groaned and gave the head master a pleading look.

"Can't you just tell her I was a Death Eater? I don't wanna go back!" Dumbledore shook his head and smirked at the boy.

"I think she'd be heart broken if her pet was taken away from her. I have a back up story as well." Draco listened to the old man, "You used your Prefect powers to cause a ruckus. As for what you did, leave it to me. When asked how you pulled it off. You refuse to tell because that would ruin the fun. Severus will haul you into the Great Hall and we'll go from there." Snape grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and pulled the boy along while Dumbledore walked off to work out Draco's prank. McGonagall fallowed Snape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared as Draco was accompanied by both teachers. McGonagall took away his Prefect badge and stormed up to the teachers table. Snape soon joined her and she made the announcement.

"Today. All classes are canceled." the whole hall cheered, "but! The day will be spent on the grounds or in the great hall. Mr. Malfoy saw fit to use a spell that was beyond his comprehension and that halls have been made dangerous. I hate to do this to the whole of Slytherin, but you have lost all of your house points for Mr. Malfoy's ignorance. The head master is dealing with the mistake, but it may take all day." the students were in shock and Draco was immediately glared at by all the Slytherin's. Draco shrunk down in his seat and tried to vanish.

Snape look horrified at this. He glared at McGonagall who shrugged and seated herself. Draco left the hall instantly after the announcement and sat by the lake. He stared into the lake and wished he'd just left Potter alone. The whole mess was ruining him, "Draco Malfoy!" Draco looked back to see Pansy, Blaise, Crabb, Goyle, and Nott coming at him.

"What?" they glared at him. Pansy put her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking! You made us lose! We'll never regain all of that!" Draco sighed and lay back on the grass.

"To tell you the truth… I was thinking about Granger."

"WHAT!" all five were shocked.

"I was in the Prefect Bathroom last night and Granger came in. She stated undressing and I have to tell you! She's got a body any guy would get hard over. Thin legs, C-cup breasts, nice ass and a well toned stomach. She's really grown up." Pansy looked sickened by his description, but the guys looked ready to run off and beg Granger for a shag.

"She let you see all of this?" Blaise smirked at him, "Or were you playing a peeping tom?"

"I was in there already. She's the one who didn't check! Besides. She looked to good to look away. Not to mention when she dried off. She's just hot. I'd kill for a shag with her."

"MALFOY!" Draco looked to see a very red Hermione and a very angry Weasley. He smirked.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Hermione looked at him and noticed his blue eyes hadn't left her. But Ron grabbed Draco by the neck to fast for Hermione to check the emotion in his eyes. Ron held Draco against a tree.

"You sick little ferret! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Draco turned his head to the side.

"Ferret?" Hermione covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle. Draco smirked, "Hey, Granger. What were you talking to last night? It looked like a rat!" Hermione glared at him.

"He, was a Ferret! Don't insult him, Malfoy! Unlike you this ferret is a sweetheart. I'd like to see you be nice." Draco smirked. She'd said the magic words. Ron let him go and took Hermione's hand. They walked away and Draco smiled at Hermione.

"If that's what she wants, that's what she gets." Pansy glared at him.

"What do you mean by that!"

"I told you, Pansy. I'd do anything to shag, Granger." in truth he wanted nothing better then to earn her. He'd be the person only Blaise had ever met. But something about the way Granger was talking about him last night made him want her. He knew it would be hard, but a challenge was all he wanted.

"I've gotta go. Professor Flitwick wasn't being clear about what he wanted on that essay." Draco walked off to the great hall and up to the teacher's table. He spoke quickly to Flitwick before thanking the man and calling his bag from his room so he could work on the four essays and two projects he'd been avoiding.

He watched as many people looked at him and a few came up as if to talk to him then left quickly. He smirked when one of the Prefects came up to him then left. Most Perfects were avoiding him. The doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Blaise came storming over to him. A Perfects bandage gleaming on his chest, "I hate you! Now look! I have to be a goody-two-shoes! Are you out of your mind! You knew this would happen! You knew it would! Your trying to kill me!" Blaise fell down to his knees sobbing dramatically. Draco gently pulled Blaise hands from his arm.

"Blay, you're my best friend. So I'm going to tell you something and if you tell anyone I'll ask Dumbledore to make you Head Boy." Blaise looked frightened and nodded hungrily for the treat into Draco's life. Draco told him the whole story and almost killed the boy who started laughing like a maniac.

"Please, Dray. Tell me your joking! I knew the crush on Granger part, but the whole Ferret thing? That's cruel!" Draco smiled.

"Have I ever lied to you, Blay?"

"Well-"

"Other then the time about Pansy and you getting married, because you were so drunk you thought she was a veela." Blaise glared at him.

"You ever say that out loud again I'll tell the whole school about your dad's Christmas party. But no. Other then that you've never lied to me."

"How did you know about… I don't want to know. Anyway. I'm lying Blay. And I truly am her pet ferret. And it'll suck! By the way. You have rounds with her tonight. So your giving me to her. Suggest that she names me 'Draco'. Please?" Blaise nodded happily and bounded off.

Hermione approached Draco with a stern look on her face, "How could you leave me with _him_ for the rest of the year? _I'm_ the one that's gonna die!" Draco smiled at her.

"At lest he's a good laugh! By the way. Your ferret is fine. I saw it when they took me to the Head Master's office." she smiled and walked off without another word. Draco sighed and waited for night to fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) If this was bed, please tell me. I hate it when people lie. Please review. (bow)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ferret

Summery: When Draco's turned into a ferret it's up to him to find a way out of it. But when Hermione gets involved in something deeper then just the little spell that changed him, how does everything change? Why is his family changing for just one girl?

(A/n) I'm making Blaise a big part of this story, because I've fall in love with his character. I've made him a bit of a Drama Queen... I mean KING! I hope you enjoy his annoying hystarics! (Smile) (Bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco growled in annoyance and walked up to Dumbledore's office. His parents were talking to Dumbledore and Blaise was petting Fawkes. Narcissa hugged him tightly as he stood by her chair. She kissed his cheek, "It's horrible! How is he going to survive all year?"

"Mrs. Malfoy. He'll be well taken care of. Miss Granger is-"

"A mudblood and I refuse to trust her with my son and heir!" Dumbledore looked irritated and rolled his eyes.

"No. Miss Granger is responsible and quite fond of Draco as long as he's a ferret." Draco let his mother lay her head on his arm. She shook her head.

"I never thought I'd be letting a muggleborn have my child. Oh Merlin, Draco. I can't let you do this." Draco smiled.

"I have Blay watching me."

"Hey! I will not baby sit you, Dray!" Dumbledore looked at them in question.

"We've been friends from birth."

"Probably longer! Our Parents were friends-"

"Sill are."

"So we see a lot of each other!"

"It's hard not to!"

"Exactly!" both boys finished taking and smiled at the same time. Snape and McGonagall ignored the boys, both use to it, but Dumbledore looked confused as hell. Narcissa took it into her hands.

"They were born within hours of each other. I think Draco is two hours older?" Lucius nodded, "But Blaise was born the day after Draco. February 21 and February 22." she pointed to Draco then to Blaise. They both smiled like idiots, "Just like their fathers. Only that's in March." Lucius glared at his wife who stopped talking.

"In other words, sir. Blay is the perfect caretaker for me." Blaise sighed.

"Sadly, I'm the only one who knows Dray well enough to keep him out of trouble." Blaise glared at his Prefect badge and became dramatic, "But, why, oh why did you curse me with this badge! I'm a trouble maker at heart and this feels like a cage! Please take it away! I don't want to die young!" the room was quite until Dumbledore broke down laughing. Draco shook his head.

"Don't laugh. He'll keep going." Lucius and Draco said it at the same time and ignored Snape as he said the ever famous 'Like father, like son.' Blaise looked betrayed.

"Some friend." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're a Prefect, I turn into a ferret every night and get cuddled by Granger. I think your better off."

"I don't know. The way you-" Draco shot him a warning glace and Blaise zipped his lips and smiled innocently. Narcissa rolled her eyes and slapped her son upside the head. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"Again. Miss Granger will be taking care of him so I suggest you show her some curtsey." the door opened, "Ah! Miss Granger… your early." Draco looked at her in horror and smiled at Dumbledore.

"I'll just go back to the Slytherin Common Room. Again, father. Sorry to have disappointed you." Lucius got a cold glare.

"If I hear of one more accident you better pray your not left alone with me." Draco bowed his head and vanished out the door. Hermione ran up to the desk.

"Can I have him, Professor? Please, please, please! I'll do anything to have him back." She smiled happily. Both Narcissa and Lucius shook their heads, but Narcissa had a sweet smile. Blaise smiled as a white ferret came crawling to him. He scooped it up and gave Dumbledore a thumbs up. The old man smiled.

"Your… pet. Is with Mr. Zabini. He seems to have become quite annoyed and taken him for hostage." Blaise looked at the angry girl and quickly handed her the ferret. Draco wiggled in his grasp causing Blaise to drop him then catch him. Hermione quickly took him away.

"Poor baby!" she cuddled the ferret and kissed it's head and glared at Blaise, "Have you ever heard of being gentle! You could have snapped his neck, broken an arm or leg, hurt his spine or killed him!" Narcissa got a look of terror on her face and Lucius looked ready to kill Blaise on the spot. Hermione meanwhile ignored him and went back to cuddling the little ferret. Draco purred lightly and climbed up to her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, he is to stay in you room. He will not be accompanying you to classes. Am I clear?" Hermione nodded and left the room. Lucius and Narcissa left soon after and Blaise stayed to beg for the responsibility to be taken from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco again sat on the edge of the bath as Hermione dipped into it. He tried not look at her, but it was a little hard. She continued to ignore him and finished her bath in luxury. Draco decided that in this body he had to learn to swim or it would be bad if he fell into something that he might drowned in so he slipped into the water and regretted it. He couldn't swim very well. He found the soap shelf and got on it.

'_Well this is embarrassing!_' he tried again and got a better result. He swam in a little circle and back to the soap shelf. Hermione was resting on the other side of the pool sized bath. Draco looked at her and decided he wanted out of the water '_Lets see._' he jumped in and swam to her. She shrieked and jumped out of the water. '_Damn it!_'

Hermione fished him out and giggled, "You scared me! I thought you were a rat!" Draco swallowed the little water that had gotten in his mouth. She wrapped herself in a towel and dried him off with a hand towel. He shook to get the water off of his fur and started licking it, not like it's density.

He looked up when she laughed, "Your getting weirder by the second!" she kissed his head, "He saw me with you last night. When I took a bath." she blushed, "I guess I should have checked better. Don't get me wrong, I like him, but I didn't want him to see… _that_." Draco turned his head. He didn't see what she meant. He was the only one in that bathroom that night!

He caught it '_She likes me?_' he struggled in her hold and she set him down. He ran to her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. She tried to stop him, but he was too fast. He dragged the paper to the closet that was his for when he would stay in the Prefects lounge and bath. He may have lost being a Perfect, but he was still Quidditch Captain. She glared at him, "Come here you silly thing!" Draco would have smirked at her, but he wasn't human so a playful flick of the tail would have to do.

"You cannot be a ferret! Not even a rat acts like a dog! Come here!" she grabbed the handle of his cupboard and it unlocked. Hermione froze, "Now you've gone and done it! God Malfoy will kill me for this." she opened it and gasped as he ran in, "No! Where are you!" she looked for him and found him in th pocket of a long coat. Draco held a silver chain in his mouth that led to a cross made of emerald with a silver out line. Hermione gasped and pulled him out, trying to get the cross away from him. She closed the door at the same time. When she turned to open it again it remained locked.

"Your going to get me in trouble! I'll give it to him in the morning. You are in so much trouble!" she dressed and ran up to the girls dorm room. Ginny was sitting on her bed talking to Lavender and Pavarti.

"That's sick! I can't believe Malfoy!"

"Yah, well, Pansy said that. I find it all stupid! She's just jealous-" Lavender stopped to smirk at Hermione, ", because Draco would rather have Hermione's body against his rather then Pansy's." Hermione froze and turned back to her friends.

"What?"

"Pansy's told everyone about your little meeting with Draco in the Perfect bath and that that's really why he lost his title as Prefect." Hermione turned crimson.

"S-so eve-every one th-thinks I-I've sha-shagged, Malfoy?" they nodded and Hermione turned a brighter red.

"She over did it though. She said you've been at it while. That you two met up after your rounds and shag all night, but that can't be true because Cho takes a bath after her rounds and she never saw you two, or heard you." Hermione set the ferret on the vanity the girls shared and change quickly into her nightgown. Draco noticed it looked like a giant white rose petal with thin, lace straps.

'_Oh great! I get to hear girl talk all night._' Hermione sat down at the table and held up the cross to her neck. Lavender gasped.

"That's beautiful!" Hermione jumped and blushed.

Pavarti came to stand next to her and smirked, "That's Draco's cross. Why do you have it?" she blushed again.

"I found it."

"You shouldn't have it. The cross is how Lucius Malfoy found Narcissa Black!" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"What?"

"When a Malfoy is fifteen they get cross. This cross leads them to a true love. It will only let the girl chosen by it's owner to ware it. Narcissa found the cross while she was looking around in the Malfoy library. She thought it was beautiful so she put it on and it claimed her as a Malfoy. When Lucius saw it, he scooped her up and kissed her. A week later, their wedding night, Narcissa conceived and when Draco was born the cross vanished."

'_Well… most of that is true. Except that my mothers vanished. She still had it, but she doesn't ware it cause the chain broke. Stupid Weaslette! That's not what the cross is for, but it's close enough._' Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous! It's probably given to the girl as a symbol of marriage!"

"Hermione?"

"What?!"

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a witch!"

"What do witches do?"

"Perform Magic?" Ginny gave her the 'duh' look and Hermione sighed.

"Alright. I'll bite." Draco watched as she put it on and smiled when it didn't turn back. He wasn't using it as a marriage symbol, just a thank you. Hermione blushed, "Oh god!" the other girls started to laugh. Hermione looked like Voldemort had just asked her hand in marriage.

"Chill! Just cause it excepts you, doesn't mean your distained to marry him. It just means you're a possibility. Besides. Your gonna marry Ron! I refuse to see my best friend marry a Malfoy mess up!" Hermione let out a slow breath and picked up her ferrety friend.

"Good, because I couldn't marry, Malfoy. I just know I'd leave him at the alter!"

"We thought you liked him!" Draco listened intently to Hermione's answer.

"Like doesn't mean I'll walk down the isle, take his hand, put on the ring and pledge myself to him. I like him in the sense that I'd date him, but not marry him. I don't trust his family."

"Oh." the three girls had a let down as did the little ferret. Hermione turned and lay down in her bed. She set Draco next to her and smiled at him.

"Maybe someday, but not in this life time." Draco thought carefully about what he'd heard. Hermione took off the necklace and set it on the bed side table. She quickly fell into a deep sleep and Draco ran himself into the Head's Office. He wouldn't be there when she woke up. It was time to vanish. Dumbledore was playing with a yoyo, the man smiled and spoke.

"If you are so unhappy about it… we'll say we caught the a Death Eater talking to you and that you and the Death Eater are in Azkaban. Or you can break this. Just think muggle fairy tails." Draco sighed and curled up on the chair his father had sat on. It made Draco wish for home.

He felt a warm sensation and noticed he was himself again, " I thought…"

"It's morning Mr. Malfoy. It took you a long time to get here." Draco sighed and grabbed the bag Dumbledore handed him, "It's best to look for the author: Grimm." Draco walked into the Great Hall and looked to see Hermione was crying. He looked at Blaise who was next to him.

"Her ferret ran away. She's heartbroken."

"Now I feel bad." Draco sounded sincere to his own ears, but Blaise's face made him think it had come out sarcastic. His mind dance as to how bad he'd really hurt her. He looked at Hermione again and smirked. She'd know Muggle fairy tales. Right? He walked over to her, "Hey, Granger." Potter gave him a cold stare and Ron looked annoyed, "Listen I'm failing a class and my dad wants me to learn more about Muggles. I was hoping you could help me." Hermione nodded and waved him away.

Draco rolled his eyes when he heard Ron say, "If he does anything stupid Harry and I will beat him to a pulp. I swear, Hermione. I won't let that git hurt you." she said something back, but Draco didn't hear what it was. Blaise looked at him.

"So?"

"I've gotten an assistant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) Hm. I guess it'll have to do. I'm trying to make this more Romance then Humor, but Draco being a ferret doesn't help. Please Review. (bow)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ferret

Summery: When Draco's turned into a ferret it's up to him to find a way out of it. But when Hermione gets involved in something deeper then just the little spell that changed him, how does everything change? Why is his family changing for just one girl?

(A/n) This is one of the pointless Chapters that author through in to give more information. Please enjoy. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat in the library reading a thick leather bound book. Hermione looked at the title and raised and eyebrow, "Grimm's Fairy Tails? You have to be joking!" Draco sighed and looked up. This would be irritating.

"No, I'm not. Dad wants me to have an understanding of what muggles grow up learning." Hermione smiled and took the book. She flipped through a few pages then handed the book back.

"Cinderella?"

"It's a classic! She's goes from- cliché as it is- rags to riches. It's so cute! Though, my favorite is The Twelve Dancing Princesses." Draco smirked.

"You mean the twelve daughters of the first king of France? They were witches." Hermione blinked in surprise, "I guess you wouldn't know the story as told correctly. It's how the whole pureblood thing started." Draco smiled, "The boy, you found out about their little spells? That was Lord Grimmwald himself. Grimmwald Castle still exists. After all, Beauxbatons had to be put somewhere beautiful other wise it wouldn't have been fit for such lovely young ladies."

"How do you know all of that?"

"My mum. She went to Beauxbatons. It was different then. When my mum was there it was only for girls. (if your wondering what I mean, look at page 421 in the 4th book.) The twelve ladies started the school and never married, except for the youngest. It's rather the same story only twisted slightly. Grimm wrote all his story's from things he'd seen."

"Then why do you need my help?" Hermione was already sick of him, having not even been with him for an hour.

"I don't know all of them, but there's one I'm looking for."

"Oh?"

"One where the princess gets a prince from a toad, or some such nonsense!" Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"It's a story of a Prince who is turned into a frog by an evil curse. Well one day a princess lost her little golden ball a well. He jumped down the well and said he'd return it to her for one favor. The Princess agree, but refused his favor when he returned the ball to her hands. The frog went to the castle to retrieve his favor, but the Princess scornfully told him to leave. The king told her to either return the favor he'd done her or it would forever burden her mind and turn her into an old hag. So she dinned and talked with the frog all night. When she went to bed she gave him the second bed in the room. He started crying and the Princess felt guilty.

" She asked him 'Why do you cry.' he told her in a cocked voice 'I only wanted someone to love me. Since you obviously hate me I'll return to the well!' the princess felt bad and picked up the frog. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned into a prince. They fell in love and got married. Happily ever after." Draco rolled his eyes and closed the book.

"Cute. I suppose they all end up with happy endings? Girl gets Prince and all turns out for the best?" Hermione nodded. Draco stood up and picked up one of the books on the table. He walked out of the library so fast Hermione didn't have time to stop him. She looked out at the grounds.

"It's going to be a lovely sunset."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco growled in annoyance as he walked to the Slytherin common room. He glared at the picture of Salazar Slytherin, "When all the word falls into dust…" Draco sighed. He hated this password.

"Only the purest will live to recreate it." Salazar smiled.

"Well said boy." the portrait opened and Draco walked in only to be tackled by Pansy.

"Drake! Please tell me it's not true! That horrible Lavender girl said you gave your cross, THE cross, to Hermione Granger." Draco looked at her. He'd forgotten about that.

"Oh… yah. She should be wearing it… Shouldn't she?" Blaise watched his friend walked up the stairs and vanish. Pansy shrieked in anger and started yelling at Crabb and Goyle, while Blaise snuck up to see Draco. He noticed the boy was putting on all black.

"So I'll just bring your robe and bag to-"

"The library. After class we'll met here so that I can get things set. If I come back tonight… kill me on the spot. But tell me I'm a bloody git first."

Blaise raised a well crafted eyebrow, "I guess you found out how to change back?"

"Yah, but she has to kiss me." Blaise laughed at the irony.

"I bet… that old… kook planned this." Draco sighed and leaned on one of the bed posts, "Oh Merlin. You've fallen for it… haven't you?" Draco closed his eyes and played with a cross that matched the one he'd given to Hermione.

"I don't know, Blay. I mean… I'm jealous of myself! I hate that bloody ferret for getting all her attention. I hate how I can't be in the same room as her without wanting to kill myself. I want to kill Potter even more for starting this whole thing! Merlin, Blay! I'm in bloody love!" Blaise sighed.

"'Love can kill the strongest of men,'"

"'but it makes them stronger before death ever claims them.'"

"Well said." both jumped when they noticed the Bloody Barron sitting on the windowsill. He smiled at them, "A Malfoy? In love? How quaint. Your father was only in love once. His heart didn't make it through that trampling. Then again… neither did mine." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You? In love? I doubt that." the Barron laughed.

"Oh no, Mr. Malfoy. Every man falls in love. But mine, like so many, ended before I could win her heart." Blaise perked up.

"The Gray Lady! I remember that story! My mum was in Ravenclaw and My dad in Slytherin! You told him the same story!" Draco swallowed.

"Tell me it ended well." the Barron fell silent.

"I'd be lying if it did." Draco choked.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I ran my sword through her. She refused to be mine and refused to see her dying mother. Thus I wear chains to show my sin." Draco felt nausea sweep over him. Blaise looked at him in was seemed to be fear.

"Y-you o-okay, Dray?"

"F-fine." Draco swallowed back the bile that had been in his mouth and walked to the door, "I'll be at the library at dawn." Blaise nodded and watched Draco leave.

Pansy caught him at the door, "Draco. Can we talk? Why did you give the cross to Granger?"

"I didn't really give it to her. It… chose her." Pansy smiled and kissed him roughly. Her tongue pushed into his mouth. Draco pinned her to the wall and pushed her tongue out of the way and let his own into her mouth. They pulled away, "Glad we understand each other."

"I only love you, Pansy. Learn that, would you?" she smiled as he walked away. A picture of a Slytherin boy and girl rolled their eyes.

Pansy smiled, "Of course you do, Drake. You have to."

"He's going to be with the Granger girl." the boy stated.

"It so cute! Forbidden love! This should turn out fun!" the girl giggled with a glint of longing in her eye. Pansy glared at them.

"The day Drake tells the world he's marrying a mudblood is the day I kiss Seamus Finnegan!" in Pansy's mind, this would never happen.

Draco excited the portal and made it to the Fat Lady in no time, "Your not a Gryffindor!"

"No, but I'm a ferret that needs to get to his mistress." the Fat Lady smiled.

"Miss Granger's Ferret. Does she know?" Draco shook his head, "Then I'll keep quite! In you go." Draco stopped for a second as he changed. Night had come. He slipped into the room to find Hermione sitting on the couch talking to Ron. Ron's forehead rested on hers and his arms held her waist so that they were so close only their cloths were a barrier.

Ron's right hand rubbed her back, "-foy. I don't think you should be near him so much unless there are more people with you." Hermione was playing with the collar on Weasley's shirt.

"I can't help it, Ron. He draws me in… that's why I need to talk to you. I think we need to stop before one of us gets hurt." Ron glared at her, "Just in case, Ron!"

"It's because he gave you that bloody cross!"

"No! It's… Ron. Please. I'm just confused!" Ron pushed Hermione away and stormed up to the boy's dormitory. Hermione glared at ceiling, I hope Harry hexes his ass off tomorrow! Stupid git! He's like a pmsing three year old!"

'…_that was not a needed a picture. But I give her a ten on creativity._' Draco waddled up to the couch and let out a soft noise that sounded like a mew. Hermione looked down at him and nearly fainted she grabbed him off the floor and kissed his nose. Draco waited but he didn't change back. Well… that was pointless. Hermione set him on the ground and slid to floor herself. Draco suddenly felt… playful. He jumped away from her and then came back and did it again.

"What to name you?" he turned his head and looked at the fire. He became dazzled and walked closer to it. Hermione grabbed him, "Blaze!" Draco rolled his eyes and nipped her figure. She yelped and set him down, "Well if not that then what!" she sighed and patted the top of his head and the playful thing came back to him. He bounced away and growled at her. It came out as more of a squeaky purr. Hermione smiled and pulled a hand towel off the table. Draco felt even more playful as she waved it back and forth. She smiled as he started jumping up and down.

She ran the towel around and over him and laughed as he tried to get it. She laughed even harder when he jumped on it and held his head up like he was king of the world. A few other girls came to watch him and giggled as he attracted the towel again. Hermione ignored the other girls and just kept after the towel. Lavender took something from her pocket and swung it in his face. It was a plastic ball with a bunch of holes in it. It was tied to a string. He jumped after it, "He so cute! I bet he's just a wonderful pet!" Hermione nodded and giggled as he walked to the towel and burrowed under it.

"He's so cute!" Hermione took this as a time to take the little guy up to bed. Once she did no one bothered her. She just spent the time reading, while Draco slept in peace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) That is actually a fun way to play with your ferret. I love doing this with Sliverbell (my ferret). The're really cute pets! Please review! (bow)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Ferret

Summery: When Draco's turned into a ferret it's up to him to find a way out of it. But when Hermione gets involved in something deeper then just the little spell that changed him, how does everything change? Why is his family changing for just one girl?

(A/n) Now pay attention! This chapter shows you what's happening and how their emotions are changing. Please enjoy. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco trotted toward the library and smiled at Blaise who was giving him a questioning look, "I changed an hour early and Granger wouldn't let go of me. Not to mention she wore me out before she took me to bed." Blaise started laughing.

"Dray. You may not realize this, but that was so suggestive that if I didn't know what you were talking about… I would have guessed you two were shagging all night." Draco rolled his eyes and pulled on his robes. He shifted his shoulders to get the robes to adjust to him. Blaise smiled, "So… it was fun?"

"Yah. She ran a towel in a circle and all I had to do was chase it. The best part was when I got to ride on it. Not to mention when Lavender pulled out that ball! It was great." Blaise started laughing and Draco joined him.

"You just sounded like a dog!"

"I know, I know! But it's true." they collapsed in laughter. When they regained themselves Draco smiled at his life long friend, "We never speak of this again?"

"Sure. Unless you marry Granger and get a happy ending." Blaise noticed Draco flinch at this. He raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Dray?"

"Blay. Do you know the play Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare?" Blaise nodded. Who didn't? The man was a geniuses! "That would be the only ending for a couple like Hermione and me." Blaise looked horrified.

"You'd take poison for her?" Draco shook his head and walked away from his friend. Blaise glared at Draco's back and rolled his eyes before fallowing his friend. Both boy's entered the Great Hall. Pansy, however, was talking to Nott and the dense duo. Draco walked over to her and turned her to face him.

"Hello, love." She smiled and pulled his lips down to hers. He smiled. He could see Blaise glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Draco glared back then closed his eyes to enjoy Pansy's attention. At lest this girl noticed him! What was the point of chasing a tragedy! He knew Blaise well enough to know this would end in pleading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had watched him come in and had nearly vomited at the sighed of him kissing Pansy. Harry and Ron got the same look, "Can he at lest try to look like he's not shagging her?" Harry shrugged then turned his gaze back to where Ginny was walking in with her friends.

Hermione watched Draco and noticed his hair was almost like his father's except his bangs were falling his face and Pansy had the luck of moving them. She almost fell over when she noticed he looked just like Sirius. His eyes were more of a smoky gray, the hard sliver of his father. His hair wasn't layered so it looked lifeless and horribly like his fathers.

"Merlin I wish I could layer it for him." she clapped a hand over her mouth as soon as the words came out. Ron and Harry looked like she'd slapped them. Hopefully they didn't realize she was talking about Draco.

"What?" Lavender took the liberty of answering the boys.

"Draco's hair. I mean have you looked at it? He could so be the next in the Black line to look absolutely, roguishly yummy!" a few girl squealed with her and Hermione smiled and agreed. Harry looked mad.

"What? So that ferret can look like Sirius! I don't think so! He may have Black blood he is no Black!" Harry stormed from the table and Ginny rolled her eyes. She wasn't going after him. Not this time! Ginny leaned over to Hermione.

"Are you gonna give the cross back?" Hermione nodded and left for the library. Everyone noticed Draco take off after her, but only Pansy was mad about it. Draco fallowed her to the library and sighed when she ignored him.

"Hermione?" she turned in surprise. He smiled a smiled that would have made Sirius proud to be the boy's cousin, "I want to as-"

She handed him the cross. He glanced at it then back at her. She forced it into her hand, "Sorry. My ferret got in your robe pocket and took it." Draco smiled again and the roguish look came back.

"No." she raised and eyebrow.

"Take it."

"I can't!"

"Malfoy! Just take it!" Draco kissed her. He kissed her and hooked the cross back around her neck. When the cold emerald touched her chest she pushed him back, "Why did you ki-"

"Because your amazing and… because I want you to keep the cross." Hermione looked into the smoky gray eyes to see them clear into a sky blue.

"Storm clouds." Draco gave her a weird look, "Your eyes are like storm clouds. Then they turn into a sky blue."

Draco gave another smile and whispered softly into her ear, "That's the only thing I thank my father for. I get every thing else from the Blacks." Hermione shook her head. He smirked and kissed he again, "I see you later. _Much later_." he was gone and Hermione felt her heart going haywire. She slid down the book case and then squealed. Madam Prince looked shocked at what she'd just seen.

Hermione grabbed a few books and got the old librarian to sign off on the books. Hermione was in pure, innocent bliss!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco leaned against an alcove wall and waited for Blaise to pass by. His long hair was slightly messed up and his bangs were falling in his eyes. His mum had insisted on it. She refused to let him look like a Malfoy prat. She made him keep his bangs shorter then the rest of his hair. His mind wandered for sometime before Blaise walked passed him. Draco jumped into action and put on his best guilty look before grabbing his best friends sleeve.

Blaise saw the look and rolled his eyes, "It'd be more effective if your lips didn't have gloss on them." Draco wiped his lips, "Funny. I don't remember Pansy wearing lip gloss." Draco whipped his lips and glared at his grinning friend.

"Don't start!"

"Pwease?" Draco rolled his eyes and started walking. Blaise took this as a 'go ahead.' He skipped next to Draco and swept and arm around his friends shoulders, "How was it?"

"Fine."

"How's she take it?"

"Like most girls would, I guess. I didn't stick around."

"Pathetic!" Draco glared at his friend.

"Then why don't you go kiss Weaslette? She how she acts!" Blaise perked up at the idea.

"Deal, but if I do… you have to kiss Granger again!" Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Quidditch is coming soon. We should start training. Sunday's at noon to… two?" Blaise nodded and removed his arm from his friends shoulders as they approached the closed door of the potions room. The Gryffindor quartet stood there. Blaise walked up to Ginny, and Draco stayed back.

Blaise tapped Ginny on the shoulder and pulled her a little ways from Harry, "Ginny. I've like you for a while. And I'm sick of watching Potter treat you like a whore. If you ever need something better," he pressed his lips to hers and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco rolled his eyes. The guy never stopped acting. Blaise and Ginny stayed hook at the lips for a good five minutes in which Snape still didn't appear. Blaise finally pulled away, "I'll be waiting." Ginny giggled and kissed him again.

Harry looked ready to kill, but Draco stopped him from getting any closer to Ginny and Blaise. Draco smirked, "Back off, Potter. Blaise is a Prefect." Harry sent a punch at Draco, but Draco leaned off to the side and sent a kick into Potter's stomach.

"Knock it off or I'll give you both detention. Same goes for you, Zabini. Weasley." they all looked at Hermione who didn't look like herself. Her tie wasn't on and the first three buttons where undone to revile Draco's cross. He smirked and caught her up in a hug.

"Whatever you say." Draco planted a quick kiss on her lips and walked into the room as the door opened. Ginny ran off to her class and Blaise looked like he'd just won the jackpot.

Draco waited for the drama, "That was awesome." Draco shook his head. Everything was changing. Next thing he knew his father would be joining the Order and acting as a double agent for Dumbledore. Nothing much could change with his mum. She was always a weird one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) I'm losing the edge. Please review. (bow)


	6. Chapter 6

Summery: When Draco's turned into a ferret it's up to him to find a way out of it. But when Hermione gets involved in something deeper then just the little spell that changed him, how does everything change? Why is his family changing for just one girl?

(A/n) Another ferret scene! I'm loving this! Thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter is one of those that just skips some parts and ends in something fun! Please enjoy! (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lay on Hermione's lap as she did the homework he'd be working on during lunch and after team practice. Harry and Ron walked into the room drench in water with their brooms in hand. Hermione giggled at the sight of them, "Fall in the lake?" Harry and Ron gave her dirty looks before she used to magic to dry them off. Both sat down and watch her as she finished editing their essays. Ignoring the fact that Ron's eyes hadn't left the cross, she handed them back and picked up her own work. As she shifted to stretch out on the couch, Draco jumped onto the floor and found interest in the fact that Harry wore his Captains whistle on his wrist.

Draco wanted to play and Harry was offering the opportunity. He jumped at the whistle only to hit the chair and look up to see a very mad Harry. Hermione picked him up and filled a box with paper balls. Draco jumped in and started moving around in the balls as if they were water. Hermione set him next to her and would glance at him every time a paper ball hit her arm.

Lavender, deciding she wanted the whole story started to bug Hermione, "Why did Draco fallow you out of the Great hall?" Hermione merely smiled, " Did you two get in fight." Hermione shook her head, "So you made out?" she remained silent. Lavender squealed, "Was he good?"

"It was just a brush. It's not like we did the whole Hollywood thing." Lavender scowled, "Well. Not the second time, anyway." Lavender squealed louder this time, "He's not bad. He's really refreshing." Lavender gasped.

"Whats his flavor?" Hermione tapped her chin.

"Pear. No… vanilla and apples." Lavender grinned, "His eyes were really pretty though. Like storm clouds, then sky blue." Ginny and Pavarti were now intent on Hermione, who had no idea most of the common room was listening, "He's not so bad. And he told me to keep the cross."

The three girls squealed so loud everyone covered their ears. The started speaking in unison, "I want his exact words!"

Hermione sighed, "He kissed me so I asked him why and he said 'Because your amazing and… because I want you to keep the cross.' then he kissed me again and left." Lavender got starry-eyed and Ginny looked like she was ready to cry. Pavarti looked shocked.

"Does Pansy know?" Hermione blushed and looked at her lap.

"She doesn't need to. I mean… it was probably a one time thing. I doubt he'd risk kissing me again."

"He kissed you before potions." the three had yet to stop talking at the same time.

"It's probably just to mess with me!" Hermione scooped up her ferret and when to the girls dormitory. Pavarti shook her head.

"That girl is in denial." the other two nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked in to the Slytherin common room and noticed Blaise just coming to get him. Both boys were shocked, "What the hell?"

"I don't know! I wake up at four in the morning and I'm back. Did you Granger talks in her sleep?"

"No. It probably stress… no. I talk in my sleep when I eat chocolate, but… she's a girl. So it's stress." Draco looked at his friend in disgust.

"Have you been reading Witch Weekly?" Blaise raised and eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"Hermione was reading it last night. I didn't have much else to do." Blaise sighed.

"Magazine verses studying, Dray. Which would you pick?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't pick up a book?" Blaise cocked his head to the side.

"What's a book?" Draco rolled his eyes and fell back on one of the black leather couches. It was kinda weird at how comfy the couches actually were. Draco closed his eyes and groaned. Hogwarts beds _were_ comfortable, but sharing one was hard on the back. Blaise gave a Cheshire cat grin and sat on Draco's stomach, "So… when do I get to be an uncle?"

"When Anna has kids." Blaise gave a pout and slid to the floor.

"Your no fun!"

"I'm a Malfoy. We're not meant to be _fun_." Draco practically spat the word from his mouth. Blaise looked up at his friend.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"She likes me, Blay! She likes me and she'll admit it! Then when some tells her I like her she puts it off! She thinks I'm messing with her, Blay. And in truth… in the library… I wanted that kiss more then anything, but the one during potions… it was just to show you up! Not to mention Potter knows I'm that damned ferret! Merlin! This is all fucked up!" Draco's voice became normal and pulled out of a whisper, "How did the simplest of things get so messed up? Why did a fairytale become a tragedy?"

Blaise spoke with out thinking about it, "Because your both to stubborn to admit it to each other. Even if you did… your worlds clash, Dray. Love is possible, but it doesn't brake all barriers." Draco looked at his friend.

"How many plays _have_ you read?" Blaise shook his head.

"That was a poem." Draco looked out the window.

"Lets go to breakfast. I'm hungry and I have homework to work on." The two boys walked up to the Great Hall. Draco seemed almost like a zombie as he walked down the stairs and jumped the trick step. Draco noticed Luna Lovegood drop her books. He caught two and picked up a small Chinese charm she'd been using as a book mark. He handed them to her, "Here."

He didn't hear her whispered thank you or Pansy calling him. His mind was on Granger. The girl had been at the entrance waiting for Luna. When she'd seen him her cheeks had been pink and she looked embarrassed and angry. He stopped at the door and waited for Pansy's arms to crush his neck.

It never came. Looking back he noticed Blaise had punched Pansy. This made him laugh. Blaise was the last person you'd expect to punch a girl, "She had it coming." Blaise looked ready to throw a tantrum. Draco smirked.

"I couldn't agree more!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco glared at the floor in front of him. He didn't get it. He didn't get any of this! Not the class work, just life. He couldn't read himself. And at the moment, it scared him. Christmas brake was coming and that meant two things.

One: He'd be with Pansy the whole time.

Two: Hermione wouldn't be there.

Draco was very close to slamming his head onto the desk. He'd finished the test and he need something else to think about. Sadly the subject of Christmas had come up and Draco knew what he was getting. A new racing broom. Hopefully the new Lightspeed 01. It was the newest model and it was faster then the Firebolt.

It was a hard cherry with black finish and a stallion arch to the handle. I looked much like the Nimbus, but had more of a balance to it. If you laid the end of the arch on you hand it would balance there. The broom was modeled after a Thestral and it was perfectly fit for it.

"-foy."

"MALFOY!"

Draco jumped and noticed Potter glaring at him, "Can I help you?" Draco couldn't help but glare.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Change back. Moody taught me that spell. It can't be undone unless I want it to be." Draco shook his head.

" Dumbledore, Potter. He changed me back." Harry rolled his eyes and walked off. Draco sighed and got up. The class was gone and Hermione was talking with Binns. It had been a day since their little library meeting and Draco was looking forward to the next one. He waited for Hermione to take her leave, before fallowing her.

Draco couldn't help but fallow the little temptress. She'd been avoiding him the whole day and it was getting old. He wanted to talk to her and to find out if she really was a good kisser. It had seemed that way on the first one, but he wanted another shot. Someone called his name and when he turned to see who it was, Hermione vanished. When he couldn't find her he kept walking until a hand pulled him through the wall. Shaking his head he realized he was in a privet chamber.

The walls were brick with red and silver tapestries. One window looked out on the grounds and a bed rested against the furthest wall. It was privet room and it seemed only Gryffindors could get in without help. He turned toward Hermione who was tapping her foot in annoyance, "Care to tell me _why_ you were fallowing me?"

"I was hoping for a repeat."

"Of _what_!?"

"The Library. You're a great kisser." Hermione turned crimson and didn't seem to notice that Draco was pushing her back by coming closer. He caught her arm before she hit the wall, "Besides. You're the perfect girl and the Slytherin Prince wants a better girl then the Slytherin whore. Care for the job?"

"If you're the Prince… who's the Princess?"

"Bellatrix. She was the Princess, Andromeda was the queen. And you're the Gryffindor Princess, with your knight and King. Weasley and Potter." Hermione bushed again. Draco's arms were around her waist and he had started to kiss her neck.

"Dray-" he kissed her lips and held her closer. She moaned lightly and let her hands glide up to his shoulders. He broke from her lips and kissed the cross.

"You really do deserve that."

"Why?"

"Because. Your helping me and it's paying off better then I would have ever thought." Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

She kissed his ear next and whispered, "I'm glad to help, _Ferret_." she pushed him out in the hall before he could respond.

How did she know!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) Haha! Anyone wanna guess how she knew? Just send a review! (bow)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Title: Ferret

Summery: You hsould know it by now.

(A/n) Well... this is one of those funny little chapaters where everything goes right and you think there are no more twists and that everything is going to turn out perfectly. Thats not really my style so, have fun with the whole 'bliss' idea. Sorry this took so long! I just started school and it's been hell! Please enjoy. (bow)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco leaned back in the chair at the Three Broomsticks. His mind was going over every situation possible in which she could have heard about it. Blaise could care less, he was just waiting for when it would be time to go home, "Stop worrying, Dray! If worst comes to worst… wait. The first time yo changed back early! You said she wouldn't let go! It's because she woke up before you and knew it was you! But that means that… you were never under a spell."

"What?"

"You're an animagus!" Draco rolled his eyes, "No! Dray. Animagi can't stay in their animal forms when they sleep! It's not how the magic works! You don't change back until you fall asleep! That's how Hermione knew before you! She's watched you fall asleep! She'd know instantly!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Blay, my animagus form is a wolf. Yah know. Like the big white one my dad has. McGonagall was teaching me all last year. I'm a wolf not a ferret." Blaise shrugged, "And actually. Animagi can sleep in their animal forms." Blaise sighed and pouted. He had hoped he's be right.

"Wait. Your and animagus and you never told me! That's not fair!" Draco grabbed Blaise by the collar.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to tell Weaslette what you've been moaning in your sleep." Blaise blushed.

"Fine. I'll be as silent as the grave!" Blaise zipped and locked his lips, then he threw away the key. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Drama Queen." Blaise glared at him, "Sorry, Blay. I'm still questioning how strait you are." a drink coaster hit Draco in the face. The young Malfoy stared open mouthed at his friend, "You are so lucky I'd get in trouble for hexing you." Blaise smiled and pretended to shine his Prefect badge.

"Drakie!" Draco nearly choked as Pansy gripped him around the neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Draco pressed the kiss back until she pulled away and slapped him.

"OW!" Pansy glared at him from his lap, "What the hell, Pansy!"

"Who is she." her tone was deadly.

"What?"

"Who have you been kissing?" Draco froze. How did she know? "Who's perfume is that, Malfoy." her voice dared him to say 'no ones.' Draco looked to Blaise who was cowering in his seat.

"Pansy… it was no one important! Just a quick fling! You know I love you." Pansy smiled and kissed him again.

"Good. Because it smells like that horrible French: Apple drift, that Witch Weekly had on sale last month." Draco frowned. He like Hermione's perfume! It was better then Pansy's.

"Don't worry, love. You're the only one my father would love to have in the family. He'd my flings in a second. Your still my girl." he kissed her neck and some of her cleavage. Pansy moaned lightly. She pulled him away from her chest.

"Keep it that way." She walked off. Draco glared after.

"Why do you put up with her?"

"Because my father would kill me if it were anyone else!"

"Why?"

"Ok. So when my dad started out he only had enough money to open and maintain the small office he had at first. Well your dad and Pansy's got in on the deal. When we were born and her mother was expecting our dads made an agreement. I'd marry Pansy so that the Company would stay in the family. Pansy's all for it, but her dad doesn't own any part of the company, but the engagement was sealed tight anyway."

"And that means?"

"Unless I find a girl that is up to my father's expectations I can marry her, but it has to be tread lightly on. If not… I'm dead." Blaise thought through this.

"But… Granger is way passed your dad's expectations. She's like perfect." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Wrong." Blaise looked confused, "She a mudblood."

"But if she comes in now, then it's less likely for the Malfoy line to die out." Draco stared at his friend.

"Who are you and what did you do with Blay?" Blaise smirked and dragged his friend out to the carriages. It was time to go back to the castle and have a chat with little Miss Granger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can that girl be this hard to find!" Draco leaned against the wall and watched as his dark haired friend sink to the floor in defeat. Blaise looked pitiful, "Ok. Your turn." Draco grabbed his friend by the back of his robes and dragged him to a tapestry that had a man and a woman on it. The woman was in a yellow dress and holding a blue bound book. The man was in an old French tux.

The woman looked at him, "Password?"

"Malfoy Ferret."

"Hm." the simple sound had an obvious laugh to it. Draco sighed and walked through the wall next to it and dragged Blaise with him. Hermione was sitting on the bed with a book in her hand. Her head shot up and she looked speechless as Draco let go of Blaise and opened his arms to her. She walked cautiously towards him.

"Malfoy? Zabini… what's wrong with him?"

"He couldn't find you. Ignore him. When he has attention it makes him go into Drama King mode." Hermione smiled and rolled into Draco's arms. Blaise watch with growing humor as Draco nuzzled her neck and purred lightly into her ear.

"Alright. I'm done. Stop, Draco!" Draco glared at Blaise from the corner of his eye. Blaise smirked and bowed to Hermione, "Miss Granger. I would like to invite you to the Malfoy's annual Christmas Ball. Just so that Draco doesn't have to go with Pansy." Hermione blushed and looked at Draco who ignored her look of question. Draco shooed Blaise out and finally met her gaze.

"Blaise and my mum have been plotting."

"Plotting? Why would they plot?"

"Because you know."

"I knew for a while. You made it obvious."

"How?"

"Your closet. It only opens when commanded to. Then, of course when you changed back. And… I know the cure." Draco swept her up and kissed her, "But I'm not telling you. You parents know it already. Lupin told Lucius." Draco sighed.

"My dad? He's-"

"Been part of the order since Lily and James!" Draco smiled and pulled Hermione closer to his body.

"Oh really." Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes." he deepened the kiss and ignored the sense of pure bliss that washed over him. All he wanted now was this and if he died, he die happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) Did antone see the whole Lucius part coming? I don't think he's that bad of guy. Honostly I love Lucius. He's the best character to play with. I mean I get he can be a jerk, but he's still a good guy. Narcissa... I have my doubts. She's Bellatrix's sister and after Sirius' death, I hold no love for anyone realted to her (except Sirius) I don't know. Aw well. Please review! (bow)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I give up. I don't own it for the last damn time!

Title: Ferret

(A/n) I'm sorry I haven't updated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke to the sun shining in her eyes. He mind finally caught up with her and she realized she'd been awake much longer. She sighed and stepped from the bed to get up. She stretched and looked around. She wasn't in the Gryffindor dorms. She was in her room. She looked in the mirror she had by the bed and stiffened.

She wore a silk shirt that was a dark green with the Slytherin logo. Look at the bed she noticed Draco watching her. Her mind drew the obvious, "We… and… oh Merlin!" Draco rolled his eyes and reached out for her hand and lead her back on the bed.

"Hush, love. Nothing big happened. Just an over heated snogging session." She glared at him, "Well. I thought it was nice." She hit his chest really hard.

"This is not funny, Malfoy! I could get preg-"

"Don't say that, please!" he closed his eyes, "If you say it, it'll happen and then you'll never forgive me!" She rolled her eyes.

"Your luck I take birth control." Draco opened one eye and looked at her, "My mother loves to think of having Grandbabies, but she doesn't want them quite yet. She had me triple check for the right kind. So your lucky." Draco smiled and looked up into her brown eyes.

"That's great, Granger. Can you stop rubbing now?" Hermione gave him a weird look then blushed. She jumped from the bed and glared at him.

"I hate you so much!" Draco ignored it and looked at himself.

"Granger… what time is it?"

"Eight. The train leaves at noon."

"Ah… when did Blaise and I find you." Hermione smirked.

"Yes. You where human all night. But don't be too happy. It'll only stay that way if what happened last night happens every night." Draco smirked, "And I don't mean shagging, Malfoy."

"Then what do you mean?" Hermione glared at him.

"Never mind. Get dressed. We have to met Blaise in and hour so we can get a compartment with him and Ginny." Draco finally caught on.

"How long have you-"

"Yesterday. Ginny told me."

"Figures."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have sex hair, ferret! Let me brush it! Please!?" Draco held Hermione to the bed. First she'd tried to layer it and now she wanted to brush it.

"No."

"Please? You got to shag me all night and I get nothing?" Draco sighed and let her go.

"Fine, but when they get here, you stop."

"Can I layer it?"

"Fine." she set to work and was just finishing when Blaise and Ginny came in looking flushed.

"Nice hair, Dray. You look like Sirius." Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's comment. Hermione popped up from behind him with a brush in her mouth and comb in her left hand and a pair of scissors in the other. She smiled and blew on the comb so that it tuned back into her wand. She took the brush from her mouth and kissed Draco's cheek, "Thank you, love." he grumbled and shook his head, "What were you two up to? Nothing to disgrace the Prefect name, I hope." Blaise gave a cheeky grin.

"The you've lost all hope, my dear." Draco smirked.

"Sleeping with a blood-traitor! Naughty, naughty, Zabini."

"You should talk!" Draco shrugged.

"She won't let me have a hug and you can hold Ginny like that. It's not fair." Blaise had his arms around Ginny's waist with his head on her shoulder, "Your lucky. I'm in the corner for bad behavior." Blaise smirked.

"What did you do?"

"He thought it would be fun to help me dress, so he undressed me." Blaise blinked.

"What would his mother say!" the whole room erupted in laughter.

"Blay, Blay, Blay! We know that already."

Blaise nodded and spoke, "'Draco! How dare you! Not even married and your off gallivanting with a girl! How can you be my son! What would your father say!' and we all know what your father would say."

Draco nodded and deepened his voice slightly, "' Not bad. How many times?'" the girls looked horrified. Draco and Blaise smirked.

"It was a joke."

The girl spoke in unison, "CORNER!" the boys just smiled and fallowed the girls out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ... i give up.

Title: Ferret

(A/n) Wow... I'm board.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the scenery go by was a great way to relax. Ginny and Hermione had been last minute guests to the Malfoy manner and Draco wasn't sure about this. Life seemed to perfect. Blaise sat across from him with sleeping Ginny in his lap, Hermione just lay across the seat watching the boys. The silence was peaceful and the whole train was quite. As usual they wouldn't arrive till the next morning at King Cross Station.

"Drake?" Draco looked down at Hermione, "What time is it?" he shrugged and lifted up her right hand. She wore a black leather watch with a silver face and diamond crystal. Draco checked it quickly and set her arm down.

"It's midnight. The witching hour." Hermione shook her head at his tone. It sounded almost longing. Blaise smirked.

"All the witches will arise with burning coal for eyes." Hermione laugh. It had almost sounded like a song.

"All little children run home fast! Lest you be a spell, but cast." Ginny has said it this time. They all waited for Hermione, but Draco answered the call.

"When the full moon rises, only one will have the prizes." Hermione noticed it had taken a whole minute for them to say this. Ginny giggled lightly.

"I forgot that old nursery rhyme! What was it from?"

"The Anderson Sisters. In the Muggle world, it'd be the movie Hocus-Pocus." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Didn't you ever get nice rhymes? Ones about cats and dogs?" they smirked.

"Yes, but not in your since. That's just the old nursery rhyme for little girls. The boys one is different. 'When worlds sleep, warlocks creep and little witches run and hide.'" Blaise joined in the fun.

"'For only the moon, sweet temptress, aside, can make a warlock melt inside.'" they made the girls jump by grabbing their wrists. Hermione glared at Draco and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I thought that was what fathers told their Daughters so that they wouldn't go near a _warlock_." Draco smirked.

"Nope. It was so that we know not to be chasing a cute little witch on the night of a full moon. She might be a werewolf." he gave Ginny a hinting glance.

She gasped, "How dare you! If I had a pillow you'd so be dead!"

"Pillows? What are we? Five?" Blaise said with a cold tone.

"No, love. That's you." Draco hid his laughter and Hermione rolled her eyes. She stood and Draco noticed his lap becoming cold.

"I'm going to see where the snack cart is… I'm starved!" Draco watched her leave before stretching and laying down himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the isle way quietly until she heard familiar voices.

"The ball happens every year. Lucius Malfoy goes all out for it and it's not easy to get an invite. It's mostly high ranking families and Aurors. And blood doesn't matter at this event. Malfoy Hall has never been more beautiful then Christmas Eve. That's how Narcissa and Lucius met. It was well known they were in love, but they didn't announce anything until that year when she found the cross. Two years later, Lucius made it a big deal."

Harry's voice raised, "So bloody what! He's still a death eater! He shouldn't be allowed in the order!"

"Listen to me, Potter. Lucius has never invited a muggleborn to this party. This is a night of romance and laughter for him. Seeing a muggleborn normally tears up his heart. It kills him to know that one day he might be killing that person. Then Draco got hit by your spell and Miss Granger helped him. Lucius is looking for a way to earn our trust. He gave Dementors full custody of his soul should she be harmed that night."

"That doesn't make him good."

Lupin spoke, "Listen to Snape and Tonks, Harry. Lucius is proving his colors. Slytherin he may be, but he's still human. As is Draco. What you did to Draco was cruel. You where in the wrong, Harry, and Draco had full rights to what he did. Now that Ginny's with Zabini it doesn't matter what she has to do with this. Stop acting like a brat and only thinking of your self." Hermione heard a soft scuffle and the door was flung open. Harry stood their glaring at her.

"Granger."

"Potter." Harry looked surprised.

"Since when do you call me Potter?"

"Since you turned my…" she froze. What to call Draco? It seemed to soon for anything big, "My boyfriend into a ferret. It was cruel, Harry! Bartty Crouch used a spell much like that on him and it's been a hard year for him! Can't you just let it go? Even Ginny likes him! She and Blaise have been smitten with each other for some time and I can actually talk to Draco. HE LISTENS!" Hermione stormed back to her own compartment. Blaise and Draco looked shocked while Ginny just opened her arms and let Hermione sob into her shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy waiting for them. She knew she looked a mess, but he seemed more into how Draco kept his hand clasped to hers. Ginny chatted happily with him and Blaise just smiled and kissed her neck every so often. Lucius was thrilled with her. As they got to the front door of the mansion after a log cab ride Lucius turned to Draco, "She's been dying to see you and You might want to brace yourself." Draco let go of Hermione's hand and his dad opened the door.

Something shot out the door and right into Draco's arms. This thing had long blond hair with black highlights. It wore a white lace dress with a red bow around it's neck. A voice filled the air that sound like pure innocence to Hermione, "Welcome home, Dragon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) anyone see this coming. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ... I went over this already, but whatever.

Title: Ferret

(A/n) I like this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thing was a girl of fifteen. She looked like a younger version of Narcissa Malfoy. She had deep, sea blue eyes with silver outline. Her hair was a soft silver with tints in it that made some of it look black. She wore a white dress with lace all over and the red bow on her neck. She looked lovely and almost angelic. Draco held the girl tightly and seemed to enjoy the embrace. Hermione watched the girl until a voice came to them all, "Annora! Leave Draco be!"

Narcissa stood at the door in a dress that Hermione new came from the design of Anastasia. It was a simple, strapless blue dress that seemed to be cover in diamonds and had a netted train in the same blue as the dress. It looked lovely on her. The girl finally pulled away and hugged Blaise, "It's good to see you, Annora. You've been gone to long! America has changed you."

"Blaise! Don't hog her!" Draco held out his arms for the girl to return to. Hermione glared at him and Annora spoke again. The air filled with innocence again.

"Draco. Will you… introduce me to your friends? I believe I'm missing something." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger."

"I'm Ginny May Weasley." Annora smiled.

"I'm Annora Cicely Bellatrix Malfoy. Draco's little sister. I was in America since I was twelve. I graduate in two years." she bowed politely to both girls. Ginny smiled and returned the bow. Hermione just blinked and turned to Draco.

"Since when do you have a sister." Draco sighed.

"When I was two years old, Mum had a drunken fling with an American wizard of the Malfoy lineage and so I got my little sister. She was the perfect little baby girl and then when she turned twelve her sire asked that she come to school in the states so we haven't seen her in a long time."

"Draco, I don't think the first part was well done." Narcissa was glaring daggers at her son. Annora let out a tinkling laugh and shook her head.

"It's fine, Mum! I may call Eric 'dad', but Lucius is my truest father. He raised me and taught me most of my magic. I swear to, God! America refined my skilled and taught me to control them. I wish I'd gone to Hogwarts. In America the Four founders are different." Hermione was absorbing the information, "I was in Scorpio. That's the Slytherin of America. Pisces is the Ravenclaw, Leo is the Gryffindor and Aquarius is the Hufflepuff. Still magic, but not as fun." Draco pulled her back into a hug and kept her there. Hermione smiled.

"Hm. I wasn't aware of that. Where's it located." Annora smirked.

"I can't tell you. Just as You can't tell me where Hogwarts is." Hermione frowned.

"But you know where-"

"Nope. I never went there. Draco did, but I only picked him up from the platform. I don't know where the castle is so it's not in my knowledge to find it." Hermione was impressed.

Lucius cleared his throat, "But. She's not going back. Not for a while anyway. Four years from home is quite enough. She'll finish her year at Hogwarts then finish her schooling there as well." Draco looked ready to go to heaven at the moment. Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny. Ginny was more into talking softly to Blaise then to really pay attention. Hermione didn't notice Annora watch and seeing her every move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on her bed watching the dress idea's go by. She just wasn't into this at all. Why had she even come if Draco had his sister to occupy him? She'd come for the ball, yes, but she'd come so she could go with Draco. She heard a faint knock at her door, "Come in." the door opened and Narcissa stepped in.

"Have you picked a dress?" Hermione shook her head and gazed down at the book with a hopeless expression. Narcissa caught this, "Is Annora's presence annoying you? You should know. Draco was heartbroken when she left. He refused to give up the argument that this was her home and Lucius was her father. He never did like Eric."

"Oh. Well, then he should be here with her and I'll go home. Mum was thinking about Paris for Christmas. It might be worth going." Narcissa smiled and sat on Hermione's bed side.

"You really love him, don't you." Hermione smiled softly.

"Love? Maybe. I want him to be safe and happy. I want him to not have to worry about anything. I don't really care if he's Slytherin and that I'm sitting in complete danger zone. I like having him around. He's never really hurt me." Hermione had a soft smile on her lips and loving look in her eyes. Narcissa lifted her chin lightly.

"That is love. That is love in it's purest form. If you love him, Hermione. Tell him and don't let it-" Narcissa was cut off and Hermione pulled the cross from her chest and held it up, "Did Draco-?"

"Yes."

"But… he can't! It's not possible for this to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"The cross only chose someone of pure blood. How could you-"

"Narcissa." Lucius now stood in the doorway. He walked in and closed the door, "Don't close your mind. Pure blood has noting to do with the cross. Each one is different, each one conjured by different magic. Draco's is far more special then mine was. His shows a truer path then the one he's walking." Lucius kissed Hermione's hand.

"If you wear that to the ball, Draco can't take it back afterwards. It marks him as yours and you as his. There's no going back. Not if you wear that to the ball. Be careful how you use that power. It could brake you both." Lucius left with Narcissa in hand. It was then Hermione noticed what Narcissa was telling her. Narcissa didn't want her in the family, no matter what it did to her son. Hermione sighed and took of the cross.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco waited for Hermione to come down stairs the next morning. He stood tapping his foot in annoyance. Blaise and Ginny stood next to him.

"Calm down, mate! She's probably taking a shower!"

"Hermione wouldn't ditch you, Draco. She's in love with you." Both boys looked shocked at Ginny's confession. Draco sighed and started up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go check on her." He walked down the lengthy hall and stopped outside her room. He knocked and the door swung open. He walked in to fine the room empty and silent. A note sat on the bed with the cross. Draco felt his heart brake.

_Draco,_

_Sorry, but I'm going to France with my family. I'll see you at school and I hope your okay. If you think this is you fault… your wrong. I just couldn't do this. I'm giving the cross back and I hope you can find a better match for your family. _

_If you didn't know already… I love you, Draco. I really do, but you need a woman who can help you have a pure family. _

_Love you lots, Hermione._

Draco felt his body crumple to the ground, but he never felt the tears running down his cheeks. Ginny and Blaise came in to see Draco with his forehead on his raised knees in the fetal position. Blaise could tell his friend was crying, "Dray?" Blaise spoke softly as he knelt down next to Draco, "W-where's Hermione? D-dray, p-please say something." Ginny let out a gasp.

She turned to Blaise with tears in her eyes, "Hermione left. She's gone, she left for Paris." Blaise looked at the cross that rested in Ginny's hand and the note that had drifted to the floor. It took time, but soon a smug Narcissa came in and a cold Lucius was in the room as well.

Narcissa spoke, "She learned her place, Draco. It happens, you shouldn't have gotten attached to the little vixen. Now, you can marry Pansy!" Draco looked at his mother with eyes the showed his broken heart. Ginny hugged him and let her head rest against his neck. Lucius was staring at his son. The boy seemed lost and dead. With the ball only four day's away… Narcissa's plan would kill him slowly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat at the small café with her eyes fixed on a young couple with two children. She couldn't help but smile. A girl with blue-ish hair ran up to her, " 'mione! Oh my god! You look so good! Gods, what I wouldn't do to have that body!" Hermione got up and hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you, Bell." the girl frowned.

"'mione. What's wrong? I've never seen you like this." Tears jumped into Hermione's eyes and she let out a soft gasp.

"I-I just had t-to lose s-something pr-priceless. I broke my own heart, just so that he didn't have too." Bell had tears in her eyes. She gave Hermione a hug and let the girl sob into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry. That had to kill you." Hermione let out a laugh.

"With every step." she wiped her eyes. Bell sighed.

"Go win him back. If your this broken up, then he has to be in the same condition." Hermione shook her head.

"Christmas is tomorrow and I don't have a dress for the party." Bell smirked.

"Remember how much you loved my mother's dress in the fashion show?" Hermione nodded, "My mom got you the dress for Christmas. Let get you ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco just watched the snow fall. He wore his black and red robes, but he didn't feel like going to a party. His father came into the room, "Draco." said boy looked up, "The party is in an hour. Pansy's here to make sure you match her. Humor her and at lest smile." Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Dad, have you ever had a broken heart?" Lucius smiled.

"Once. I lost a truly beautiful woman and gained her sister. Andromeda was truly a ruby in the crown of the Blacks. I was two day's too late to win her hand. I lost and my heart shattered. Bellatrix was with my best friend and Narcissa was still a child. Narcissa adored me when she was younger, but at fifteen, she fell in love. I couldn't think of any other alterative. She looked nothing like her sisters, but she was much like Andromeda. I had my pick and took what I felt best for me."

"Didn't you even think you might want something different?" Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You might have chance to get her back. But let this be the end with Pansy. Stay to night, find tomorrow." Draco sighed and got up from the window seat. He hadn't realized he'd been reading until the book hit the floor with a think. Lucius smirked, "Good book?"

"Extremely." Draco sighed, "Other then the fact that I didn't take in a word of it." Blaise stood at the door.

" Ready Dray?"

"To die? I was born ready. To dance with Pansy? That'll come sometime… but not now." Blaise sighed and shook his head.

"No. For Potter and Weasley. They want to know why their darling book-worm isn't here and why they don't get to see her." Draco smiled sadly.

"She left. It's that simple. She couldn't handle it and she left." Draco looked in the mirror and glared at his hair. It was slicked back with a magic gel and he didn't like it. Blaise noticed the face.

"Just for the night. Then you can be as roguish as you want. I heard that a countess is coming. It should prove fun!" Lucius walked toward the door.

"If you want your blood drained from your body. She's a vampire." Lucius left the room and the boys in a shocked silence. Blaise came to.

"Was he serious?" Draco shrugged and walked out of the room, "What is it with Malfoy's and walking out of rooms!" Blaise through his hands in the air before fallowing his friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) That was sad and weired at the ending. Please review. Again. I love Lucius as a father figure, but he's still evil.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Ferret

(A/n) I've had this whole story done for a week now. So it'll be one chapter after another. I'm not in a good mood and this story is pissing me off cause it's a happy ending. I almost want to change the ending. Tell me if it should be happy or sad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched as the sun went down. He hadn't changed since she left. But night meant he'd be sleeping curled in his bed with her last words yelling at him. Pansy was clinging to his arm talking four other girls. One being his sister. They were chatting over so many different things he was lost. Ginny and Blaise were dancing, his mother and father were talking with the older guests and smiling at the kids. It was midnight and the band had started a slow song.

'_Close your eyes_

_Fallow me into _

_The night…_

He watch his best mate pull Ginny close. He smirked as Blaise winked at him from over Ginny's shoulder. Draco sighed and looked up at the double doors, She's still not here. He froze as the doors opened and a cloud of silver canaries came from the doors and vanished into the air as the man at the stairs smiled to Lucius and Blaise.

'_I'm yours to _

_Fly away into _

_The silver moon…_

"Presenting, the lady in white! Miss Hermione Jean Granger." She came from through the doors. Her brown hair was in ringlets. A small tiara made a diamond crest on her forehead while her neck danced with a small green cross. Her gown was a stunning flowing silver gown with sleeves that seemed to be made of icicles. Her make-up was soft blues and her lips look as though they were covered in frost.

'_Come away with me _

_Take my hand and you'll see_

_Just what we could be…_

Narcissa looked ready to kill as Lucius took the girls hand. Pansy looked ready to cry and Blaise looked ready to burst with pride. Draco just smiled and walked to take her from his fathers company. She smiled and let him take her hand, "Did you figure it out?" he smiled.

"Love. That's what changed me back, but… you had to say it to me." She smiled and walked to the dance floor with him. The band started a new song that was slow like that last. Hermione let her arms rest around his neck and her head rest on his shoulder. The whole room watched them dance.

"I love you, Draco."

"Hermione… I don't know if I can say it back just yet, but I know I do, too." Draco kissed her on the lips. Both were so caught up with each other they didn't notice Narcissa draw her wand. She smirked.

Lucius tried to grab her hand, but the words came faster then he could stop them, "_ACIDUS_!" the beam of black light hit Hermione roughly in the back. Hermione stopped dancing and slid to the ground. Narcissa smirked, "And that's how she killed Snow White." Draco was froze in shock. Lucius glared at his wife and Harry picked up the still body of his best friend. Blaise helped him to carry her into a bedroom while the others got rid of the guests. Draco was still frozen.

Narcissa smirked at her husband, "She'll die if she doesn't get help with the next hour. Then my son will marry Pansy and I'll still have a pure family." Draco fell to his knees and sobbed slightly. Lucius grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her off to the room where Hermione had been placed. Ron and Annora lifted up Draco and smiled slightly at each other. They sat him on the stares and left him to come to terms with what had happed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bitch! All she wanted was to see him! I can't believe you call yourself a mother!" Hermione's parents had been contacted and the four parents were '_talking'_. Severus was tending to Hermione and her friends were trying to keep Draco from her room and from killing himself.

Hermione's mother was being held back by Lucius and Chris Granger as Dumbledore walked into the room, "-How could you! That was my daughter! I hope you rot in hell for this! I really hope you do!" Dumbledore was now irritated.

"_SILENCE!_" they all looked at him, "Mrs. Granger please sit down. Lucius do you have Narcissa's wand?" Lucius nodded and showed him the wand that was ten inches holly with a core of Mermaid vain. Dumbledore nodded, "Very well then. Hermione is fine, she is alive. Much like Narcissa said, that was a spell used by Ebony White to kill the lovely Snow White. So… her awakening will be much the same. A kiss of true love." Narcissa let out a laugh.

"My spell is not so easy to brake! The one who kisses her must have been in love with her far before they ever said the words to each other. I'm not a fool Dumbledore. Ebony did well to teach the Black family her secrets." the other four adults grew pale. The doors on the other side of the room crashed open and Annora stood there, her eyes almost ruby red as she stormed toward her mother.

Her voice was cold and low, almost as if she was death, "How dare you. You awful, horrid, hag of a woman. You just took your son's heart and ran it through a blender! He loved her more then life!" Annora was now crying. She looked like an angel, " Draco's broken, mum. If that's what you where you trying for, YOU WIN! He hasn't move since Dumbledore told us she might be lost. His eyes are almost black their so dark and he's dead! Death would be heaven for him at the moment!" Annora stormed out and Blaise walked in. He held something in his hand.

He handed it to Lucius, "Draco almost Avada'd himself. I think it would be best to keep this from him. I don't think it wise to let me hold it though. If he broke down and started begging me… I might return it." Blaise stood there like a helpless child. He looked like a child whose pet or best friend had just died, "Is she ever gonna wake up, Uncle Lucius?" the older Malfoy shrugged and looked down at his silent wife.

"Do you see what you've done, Narcissa? Do see what's happening?" she let out a choked sob, "Damnit. I always thought you were to much like Andromeda to be like Bella. Why, Cissa? Why this one thing? It wasn't just another girl, Cissa. It was _the_ girl. You could have killed him." Narcissa broke down into loud broken sobs. Lucius sighed and held her to his chest while she cried. All four parents just sat grieving.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Jean Granger spoke, "Isn't there… there a anti curse for this?" Narcissa shook her head and started to cry into Lucius neck again. _What have I done? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay on the black silk sheets like freshly fallen snow. She looked lovely and un-touchable. Draco dropped onto his knees beside the bed. Her hands rested on her stomach and she looked like Sleeping Beauty. He felt useless. She lay there, the vision of beauty, and all he could do was look at her. Snape sat on the other side messing with his wand. He kept muttering something in Latin that Draco hadn't heard.

As Draco watched, the tip of Snape's wand turned green then into a black. Snape looked at him, "She'll be fine, Draco." the younger man ran his hand through his silver blond hair. Snape stood up, "I'll leave you alone. If I know your mother, she'll be crying. She's not a bad person, Draco, just selfish. It is but human." Draco sighed and took Hermione's top hand. His thumb brushed her knuckles and his eyes watched hers. He wanted her to do was wake up.

"Come on, Granger. Hermione. Please, wake up. Please, Hermione." She stayed still, "What do I have to say to make you open your eyes? Please, lovely. Wake up." he rested his forehead on her hand like she was a queen. But for him, she was so much more then just a pretty face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stayed by her side all day and night. Eating for him had become a once a day thing and moving had become pointless. All he wanted was for her to wake up. Snape had warned against the whole kiss thing for fear of her memory being erased. It was best for her to just wake on her own. Blaise was sitting on the floor with a Quidditch magazine while Ginny sat in a chair playing with his hair. Draco felt wasted.

Blaise shook his head, "You can leave her side for more then a minute, mate. Let go out for a while. Being outside could do you some good. Besides, New Years is in a few days. You should be thinking about what you want to get Hermione. I'm sure she'd love something pretty and sparkly." Draco sighed and fallowed his friend out the door. He didn't want to be to far, just incase.

Draco could feel his connection to Hermione growing stronger. As the boy's pulled on their jackets Narcissa called out to them, "Boys?"

"Yes?"

"The School is calling all of the students back for as of tomorrow. So don't be back to late. Your going to floo to the school. When Hermione wakes up you'll be called back to here." Draco felt a pit in his stomach. He knew today was going to be his last with Hermione. For some reason, something didn't seem right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) Wow that sounded bad. Oh well.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Ferret

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Hermione.' she opened her eyes and looked at the room around her. It looked like a tower. She looked at the door and saw Draco standing there. He was in his black robes and a silver circlet on his head. She smiled._

'_Draco!' he ran to her and hugged her close to him. Tears formed in her eyes, 'Oh, Draco. I'm so glad your safe! I thought she'd pulled us apart forever.' Draco pulled away and took her hand. He kissed it and slipped a silver and sapphire ring on her left ring finger. She gasped as he looked into her eyes._

'_Marry me. Marry me and have the baby. Once I leave… it all you could do to remember me.' Hermione stopped._

'_What?'_

'_I made a deal with my mother. She'll let you go. You and my son. She'll let you go, but I have to stay. I have to marry that witch Pansy, and you'll be safe.' Hermione felt tears spring up in her eyes. He wiped them away, 'My father's going to be here soon. Marry me. Marry me and I'll return. I'll come back to you and we'll have a real family.'_

_Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek, 'I will. I'll marry you. But… what do I name your son?' Draco smiled and kissed the rise of her breast._

'_Name him what you wish. I only want you to be ha-" a green flash hit him in the back and his eyes want dark, 'Happy.' he fell to the floor. The circlet bouncing away and his eyes staying open in death. _

_Hermione fell onto his chest crying, 'Draco! Draco, no! Please. Anything but this. Anything!' Narcissa smirked at the girl._

'_You should have left. You should have left when I told you to. If you had left, he wouldn't have died. Are you willing to die for him? Are you willing to kill that bastard child for him?' Hermione didn't answer. She pulled Draco's sword from it's sheath and held it out to Narcissa._

'_I die by my own terms.' she plunged the sword into her chest and Draco awoke drenched in blood. He pulled his sword from Hermione's body and stabbed it into his stomach._

'_Good-bye… Mother.' he fell down and his crimson blood mix with the blood of his true love. The color didn't change it stayed crimson. Their blood wasn't so different._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at his sleeping love. He lightly kissed her lips and smiled, "I'll be home soon. Don't leave me, alright? I love you, Hermione. I always have." Draco left, he did look back in time to see Hermione's eyes flutter open then close. He sighed as Blaise linked an arm with his.

"Smile, mate! She'll be back with us in no time! Just ignore the heart break and lets find some fun way to make the teachers wish they'd never called us back!" Draco could have sworn he'd just heard one of the Weasley twins talking to him. He shook his head.

"Sorry, Blay. I'm not in the mood for pranks. Maybe next time." Blaise looked horrified, then his feature softened.

"You really love her. Don't you." there were no questions. Every word was a fact. Draco smiled and looked at his friend with stormy gray eyes.

"I'd take poison for her." Draco vanished into the fire. Blaise soon after him. Dumbledore greeted them as they came into his office. Draco sighed, "I've been in here way to much this year." Dumbledore smiled and held out a jar.

"Lemon Drop?" Draco took a few and put one in his mouth as he headed for the Great Hall. Blaise joined him soon enough.

"What is with that man and Lemon Drops! I swear. Every time I go to his office he asks if I want a Lemon Drop." Draco smirked.

"He's got a sweet tooth. If you look around his office there's about fifty jars of candy. It's obvious." Blaise blinked and got a confused looked on his face, "I give up with you." Blaise shrugged and gave Ginny a smirk with a wink. Draco shook his head and tried to ignore Pansy as she spoke.

"-blood. She didn't even see it coming! It was hilarious! Serves that bitch right!" the other girls laughed. Pansy leaned back into Draco's arms, "Why'd you even dance with her, Drakie? She was ugly!" Draco shrugged. He couldn't seem to say anything nice about Hermione when Pansy was around. He knew it was habit, but it was one he wanted to get rid of. Pansy leaned back and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her lips gently before she moved.

"Don't worry, Pansy. I'm still yours." She giggled and kissed his neck. He could tell Blaise was glaring at him. Draco sighed and found he still couldn't brake the will of the Malfoy family. He gently pushed Pansy from his lap and walked out of the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hush, love." she sat rocking a small blond haired boy. He looked about five with his head resting against her shoulder and his finger playing with her hair. Tears stroked down his cheeks. A man looked onto the sight and smiled._

"_He's perfect, pet. He really is." the man had short blond hair and stormy gray eyes. His lips in a soft smiled._

"_Do you think so, Lucius?" the man smiled and stood behind his wife._

"_Cissa. He's your child. He couldn't have been more perfect. You did wonderfully. Even his sister is lovely." Narcissa smiled and kissed her son on the forehead._

"_What are we going to do with our little Apollo? I'll be damned if he grows up like Sirius! Although Blaise would have been a beautiful companion I doubt marriage would work. The Parkinson's have a daughter."_

"_She'll be a slut like her mother. I'm not keeping my word on that deal. He'll marry the girl that can wear the cross. Other then that, nothing matters." Narcissa shook her head._

"_Linda is my friend, Lucius! I can't betray her like that!"_

"_I don't care, Narcissa." Lucius ran a hand through is shorter hair, "I'll be gone for the next week. I should be back for Draco's birthday." Narcissa smiled._

"_February twenty-first. I swear! They boys are going to be as much trouble as Nicolas and me!" Narcissa looked horrified._

"_Lucius Scorpios Malfoy! Don't you dare give my little boy any ideas!"_

_0 0 0_

"_Draco Salazar Malfoy!" Draco glared at his father and came down the stares with a pissed look._

"_What." Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out into the yard. Draco wore a black t-shirt and jeans. A little girl with long brown hair skipped over. They were only eight._

"_Draco!" she hugged him tightly and giggled. Draco gave his mother a pleading look but she ignored him. Blaise glared at the girl._

"_Get off him, Pansy! It may be your birthday, but we turned eight a long time ago." she glared at him._

"_I HATE YOU, ZABINI!" she started to cry and Narcissa smiled at Draco. He rolled his eyes and opened his arms to her. She quickly darted against his chest and sobbed away. Draco sighed and waited for the fit to be over. He was gonna kill Blaise for this._

_0 0 0_

_Narcissa watched proudly as Draco retuned from his fifth year with Pansy curled against his arm. Lucius was out of it and ignoring the fact that his wife was muttering wedding plans under her breath. Nicolas shook his head, "I'd rather let my son be gay then marry that slut." Lucius nodded and flicked his staff. Pansy tripped and fell off of Draco's arm and the mudblood Granger fell into his arms._

_Lucius smirked, "That would be better." Nicolas smirked and nodded happily._

"_How are you gonna get that result?"_

"_With a good push to the right people." Nicolas smirked. He was so in on this!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was New Years. Lucius watch his wife's gaze, "You just want her to wake up. Don't you." Narcissa nodded. Both felt a sudden loosen on the stress to their bodies. They shot from their seats and into Hermione's room. The girl was sitting up and looking as fresh as newly fallen snow.

"What happened?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) Well. What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Ferret

(A/n) I'm sorry I freaked you all out. It wasn't ment to scare you. I'm sorry to thefunkybubble for that. I dedicate this chapter to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow started to fall again and the students and staff ran around getting ready for the new year. The Slytherin boys were talking happily and the girls were giggling and talking about the kiss of the new year. Pansy was confident in the fact that Draco would be her romance that night. Draco shook his head and Blaise spoke.

"Every man wants to be a woman's first love, every woman wants to be a man's last romance." Draco gave his a weird look, "I read a book to get that quote! You owe me!" Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "So. Is Pansy gonna be the first kiss?"

"Like hell she is! The only thing I'm kissing is my glass. Pansy can kiss Longbottom. So. Ginny gonna be your first of the year?"

"First and last." Draco smiled, "I have the ring ready and everything." Draco nodded and looked at ring Blaise was showing him. A pearl rested in the center of two diamonds.

"It's gorgeous." Blaise beamed with pride and linked his arm around Draco's neck.

"Shall we?" they walked down to the Great Hall. Parents and students were every where. Blaise ran off to talk to Ginny and Draco stood by himself. His parents would be there soon.

"Having fun?" he jumped at the sound of his father's voice. Turning he saw his mother and father. Both where dress perfectly for the occasion.

"Not really. It's more like a pass time. Once the bell chimes midnight, I'm gone." Lucius smirked.

"Only an hour. Just wait for the bell. Someone's here to see you." Draco blinked, "Ignore me." Narcissa smiled and pulled Lucius to the Zabini's who were staring at their son in shock. Ginny ran over to Draco and hugged him.

"Thank you! Oh god, Draco, thank you." he smiled at her. She leaned back in the hug and looked at him with tearful eyes, "Be the best man? Please? I don't want anyone else to be next to Blaise side while I walk down the isle. Please?" Draco chuckled.

"Anything for my best mate, love. If he wants it, I'm there in a heartbeat." Ginny squealed and kissed Draco's cheek before running back to show her mother ring. Ron had fainted and Lavender was keeping his head from the ground by holding it on her lap. Harry sat curled with Luna on his lap and Pansy was dancing with Crabb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Five minutes." Draco sighed and looked toward the double doors that lead outside. Blaise nudged his friend, "Go on, Dray. We understand." Draco walked outside and leaned against the cool brick of the school. He had a pounding head-ach. He could hear the count down start from ten.

"Draco?" he looked up. Hermione was walking toward him. She looked like herself. School uniform and all. Draco ran to her and embraced her. She smiled, "Thank you for waking me up." he smiled and kissed her a the bell chimed to marked the new year.

Draco pulled away and smiled, "I love you, Hermione. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" Hermione smiled.

"I forgive you, ferret. But now. I need to tell you something." Draco smiled and looked at her hopefully. She leaned next to his ear, "We have a fairytale ending." Draco smirked and kissed her ear.

"I know that, love. My Snow White is awake and she'd never going to be harmed again. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Draco." they kissed again and a loud cheer came from the stairs. Both looked to see their friends and family clapping. Dumbledore stood in the back with a smirk and Lucius looked like he'd know the outcome all along. Dumbledore spoke.

"Congratulations are in order." Draco and Hermione looked confused. Dumbledore smiled and Snape who rolled his eye. Narcissa and Lucius looked shocked, while Ginny and Blaise looked ready to scream in joy. Draco caught on and paled so much he looked green. Hermione felt his forehead.

"Are you okay?" she fallowed his gaze to her stomach, "Draco?" Draco's voice wasn't working so he looked to his father who just shook his head. Hermione finally caught on, "I'm… pr-pregnant?" Draco nodded slowly and waited for her reaction. She screamed in joy and hugged him tightly. Dumbledore coughed slightly.

"I congratulate you on your new family and the completion of your seven years at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled and looked at Draco.

"I guess even the worst of enemies can get the happiest of endings." Draco nodded and kissed her as shooting stars shot across the sky and vanished.

_Happy endings come to those who only believe._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n) And it's finished. With a happy ending. If your all nice and review alot I'll write adn alternet ending.


End file.
